epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow River
The Rainbow River is a location in Epic Battle Fantasy 5. Disregarding caverns, it is typically the fifth major area that the party visits, although only a few panels are available until the party gets the Raft in Mystic Woods. Description The Rainbow River is a large river that runs through the middle of the world map, along with a stream that runs between the Western and Eastern continents. The river is very choppy, with several rogue currents that push the party and interfere with their quest.The name appears to come from the many rainbows that can be seen along the Rainbow River when a Stone Head is in place. The party first sees the Rainbow River while traversing the No Man's Land in an attempt to make their way to Greenwood, though Matt's home (along with a significant amount of Hope Harbor) is along the actual river. Instead of traveling across the river, the party goes to the Iron Fortress to put a stop to Lance. A fair bit later, once the party has acquired the Raft, they travel along the river to find a way to Redpine Town and investigate the impact site of the Great Impact. Due to the lack of safe harborage along the northern shores of Redpine Town, the party collects the Stone Heads and places them at the gate to Frozen Valley, thus continuing their quest. The Rainbow River is rife with a rich and diverse arrangement of creatures, with not only foes but also a considerable amount of seaweed, various corals and other such marine life living in the river itself. Because there are no foes in the water itself, most of them can be found on either the shore or on the many islands scattered across the river. While most of the Rainbow River has terrestrial plants derived from the bordering areas, there is also a set of islands of pink flora endemic to the eastern end of the Rainbow River. The river is also somewhat polluted, with clear blue water but lots of man-made debris littering the river such as bottles, spiked balls and even missiles (apparently from No Man's Land and the Iron Fortress). The Rainbow River seems to be fed by glacial meltwater somewhere far off in the western part of the Frozen Valley, though there is little evidence to confirm this. The Slime Cat can be found on the border between No Man's Land and Greenwood Village. Map ... Foes Most of the foes along the Rainbow River use Water and Ice or are otherwise associated with water. For instance, there are several Lime Squid and Pink Squid that can be found scattered across the river, along with Drowned Fallen and the various breeds of the turtle Creeps, such as the Green Creep. The Rainbow River has no boss or miniboss. Foe List ... * Coral Boulder * Drowned Fallen * Green Creep * Lime Squid * Pink Squid * Pearl Golem Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5's Areas